


Earth Intruders

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many enemies who wish to know the location of Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Intruders

"How is your throat?"

Lee looked up to see the woman from earlier - Teyla, he remembered - standing in the doorway. She glanced over at the two guards as she entered; the room might be nicer than any on Galactica, but he knew a prison when he saw one.

"It's fine," he said, trying not to wince.

She smiled. "I apologise for Colonel Sheppard's behaviour. He is very protective when it comes to Earth. We have many enemies who wish to know its location."

"Yeah," he said, somewhat hoarsely. "Yeah, so do we."

She sat down beside him, and he couldn't help smiling back; nobody else in Atlantis had been quite so friendly. "You are referring to the Cylons?"

He nodded. "They followed us here. Or we followed them. I'm surprised we managed to lose them for this long."

Teyla looked thoughtful. "You still believe they are coming."

"You can count on it."

"Then we will help you fight them." Lee followed her hands as they trailed across her lap. "And when the Wraith next arrive, I hope you will help us."

She got up to leave, and Lee stood. "Sheppard," he said. "Is he ... are you ..."

She turned. "We are just friends."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I've got one of those."


End file.
